


El Clon de Superman

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matrimonio Estable, Ni Batman sabe lidiar con esto, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Han estado juntos por años, primero como enemigos, luego como casi amigos, pasando por un corto noviazgo hasta ser ahora un matrimonio estable. Su relación siempre ha sido algo serio, y no duda que se aman con ganas, pero...¿Cómo explicarle a su esposo que su peor enemigo ha creado un clon suyo, llegados a este punto?Ni qué decir de cómo exponer sus dudas sobre su reciente "paternidad"...





	El Clon de Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Justificación. He estado pensando en MPREG mucho. Literalmente. Demasiado. Tengo como cuatro o cinco historias distintas con esa idea particular -distintos fandoms-, así que terminar cayendo aquí fue totalmente inevitable.
> 
> Otro one-shot que iba a ser parte de "Público" y que, como siempre, tomó su propio rumbo... Por que es lo que esta historia quería.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Clon de Superman**

 

 

 

 

La conversación se había dado de manera orgánica. Al menos, esa había sido la esperanza de Kal-El al sacar el tema a relucir, durante uno de los días en los que él y Batman permanecían juntos en la Atalaya vigilando la tierra —que, a decir verdad, no eran pocas las ocasiones, dado que todos conocían desde hace tiempo la naturaleza de su relación—.

El héroe de Gotham aprovechaba la oportunidad de tener mayores recursos para vigilar los movimientos de sus enemigos personales mientras que el hombre de acero pululaba alrededor suyo manteniendo un ojo en los sensores frente a ambos.

Tenían un largo rato en silencio, principalmente porque Superman estaba demasiado nervioso como para comenzar siquiera un intento de conversación. Como era usual, Batman se mantenía trabajando en silencio, respondiendo solo cuando el otro le preguntaba directamente o decidía que lo que sea que dijera ameritaba algún comentario de vuelta...

Pero, incluso para él que apreciaba la tranquilidad del momento, aquel silencio le resultó extraño.

Superman por naturaleza era amigable. Quizá demasiado. Raras eran las ocasiones en las que se quedaba así de callado.

Y, haciendo memoria, en cada una de esas ocasiones algo había pasado.

Si bien el caballero de la noche continuaba tecleando en el momento en que el pensamiento —que había dejando corriendo en segundo plano— alcanzó esa conclusión, se detuvo de inmediato por unos pocos segundos.

Si el otro hubiese estando prestando más atención quizá habría percibido el gesto pero, angustiado como se sentía, difícilmente podía escuchar algo más que su propio corazón palpitando de manera anormal.

Bruce sabía que cualquiera que fuera el tema que estaba agobiando al otro, eventualmente hablaría al respecto. Si necesitaba de su ayuda nunca dudaba en decirlo... La mayoría del tiempo.

Justo cuando decidía que ya era demasiado silencio Superman le sorprendió al ser el primero en hablar.

—Así que... —comenzó, la inseguridad en su voz puso en alerta al otro— Lex Luthor...

Bruce repasó inmediatamente la lista mental de todos los problemas que su pareja tenía con el millonario, no se le ocurría algo que fuera especialmente problemático llegados a ese punto.

Guardó silencio, pues decidió que era mejor darle tiempo para explicar lo que pasaba por su mente.

No podía ser tan malo.

—Lex... —repitió su nombre, y hubo una nota de extraña familiaridad en su voz que no le gustó a su esposo— Él hizo un clon mío... Con mi ADN...

Batman ya había alzado una ceja, estando por replicar que, en efecto, un clon era una réplica a base del ADN... Lo que siguió le impidió decir nada por varios minutos.

—Y lo combinó con el suyo.

" _Sencillo_ " había pensado Clark, tan pronto como la oración salió de su boca. " _Lo has dicho fuerte, claro y sencillo..."_

_"Orgánico."_

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no había tomado nota del cambio brusco en el pulso del otro sino hasta que su voz alcanzó a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?—es lo único que Bruce pudo llegar a replicar, dejando completamente de lado lo que había estado haciendo.

Un comando, y guardó todo su progreso. Luego apartó las manos del teclado, haciendo obvio que ahora tenía su completa atención. Además de que no conseguiría zafarse ahora, dado que no planeaba regresar a lo anterior.

Superman trató de respirar correctamente cuando el otro giró la silla hasta encararlo. Él, de pie tras él, no había esperado que dejara de lado lo que hacía para mirarlo, esa era la principal razón por la cual se animó a hablarlo.

—Lo que dije... —respondió— Lex hizo un clon... Con mi ADN...—comenzó a repetir, pero el otro le cortó

—Y el suyo—finalizó, a través de su máscara, sus ojos parecían especialmente fríos en ese momento

Clark lo notó.

—¿Hace cuánto?—cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño de una manera tan pronunciada que Kal-El temió que estuviera sufriendo de algo

Pero su corazón se había calmado, comparado con minutos atrás. Su mente había retomado el mando de su cuerpo, por supuesto... Sus emociones, por otro lado...

—Me enteré la semana pasada... Hubo un... Incidente... 

No había mejor manera de explicarlo. Ni siquiera él podía explicarlo. De buenas a primeras los chicos llegaban a decirle que tenían información importante de CADMUS, y, por una vez, decide que tomará el consejo de su esposo para actuar hasta ver qué hacen ellos con la información en lugar de tomar parte en el asunto de manera directa, como solía hacer... 

Si tan solo hubiesen sabido...

—Nightwing llegó hace unos días... —quiso decir, pero la voz ruda del otro le silenció sin siquiera poner esfuerzo

—¿Lo sabe?—casi rugió.

Y lo entendía, claro.

El problema no era que Richard tuviera información. El problema era, ¿por qué se había enterado antes que él?

—Él no tenía idea del proyecto hasta que llegó a las instalaciones... 

—¿Lo envíaste solo? No es propio de ti—dijo el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie, no pudiendo resistir más estando encerrado

Sintiéndose repentinamente enclaustrado, sin mostrarlo.

—¡Solo estaba siguiendo tu consejo!—se defendió inmediatamente— Kid Flash y él tenían datos que apuntaban a CADMUS, pero teníamos otros asuntos pendientes aquí así que lo dejé pasar... Pensé que ellos solos...

Sin darse cuenta había dado la espalda al otro, alejándose apenas unos pasos para comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro con una velocidad ligeramente mayor a la promedio.

Nervioso. Ya habíamos dicho.

—Tú... Él... ¿Donde está ahora?

Una parte de él, la más lógica, siempre había considerado la posibilidad que Luthor fuese lo suficientemente lejos como para crear un clon suyo, o algo basado en él. _"Combatir fuego contra fuego",_  su razonamiento era así de simple.

Nunca consideró que iría más allá, mezclando su propio código genético con el otro hombre, mismo que decía odiar más que nada en la tierra.

Ni tampoco había pensado en el extraño malestar que aquel hecho instalaría de manera aplastante en su pecho.

_"Es solo uno de sus malditos planes retorcidos"_ se dijo Bruce, resentido, mientras que el otro comenzaba a explicarle como habían ocultado a Conner con los más jóvenes mientras encontraba la manera de hablarlo con él...

No era un hijo propiamente dicho. 

No era su igual tampoco.

Compartía similitudes con Kal-El... 

Y con él.

Bruce Wayne conocía de antemano los hechos de salir con alguien de tu mismo sexo, por no decir la enorme lista de " _detalles_ " que quedaban en el aire en compromisos más serios como lo era el de ellos.

Adoraba a sus hijos, eso era cierto.

Pero aunque era así, siempre habría una parte muy pequeña dentro de sí que querría algo más.

Un instinto primitivo que se negaba a escuchar siempre, por el bien de todos, por el suyo propio, y el de Kal-El...

_"Es su hijo"_

La frase retumbó duramente en su mente, quebrando su rostro de indiferencia.

_"Algo que nunca podré darle"_

Era estúpido.

Eran hombres. E incluso cuando la ciencia había avanzado tanto, o cuando el futuro siempre era incierto, no había manera lógica de sustentar aquel deseo.

Pero dolía.

Su corazón dolía.

Y era peor cuando su mente se burlaba de su propio sentimentalismo.

Finalmente Clark terminó de explicarle lo que había pasado, pero Bruce no había podido escuchar ni media palabra de lo que habló durante los últimos 10 minutos. 

Ni siquiera podía asegurar que no fue más tiempo.

—¿B?

Estaba prohibido llamarse por sus nombres allí, pero sus labios le exigían pronunciarlo. La expresión tan herida de su esposo llenaba de dolor su pecho y Clark no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Bruce colocó su máscara de indiferencia tras inhalar hondo por algunos segundos, provocando que el otro se sintiera intranquilo. ¿Qué debería decir en ese caso?

—No puede quedarse con los chicos para siempre... 

No espera esa frase, ni la que viene.

—Pero, debes recordar que Alfred ya no es tan joven como antes... Cuidar a un bebé no es fácil... Él es el único con experiencia...

Clark no puede evitar sonrojarse a medida que pasan los segundos, mientras le oye exponer cómo mudarse todos a la mansión Wayne es lo más razonable.

Sin embargo, aunque un calor agradable resulta de aquello, la amargura de segundos pasados tiñe el momento.

No le está mirando directamente tampoco, y aunque sus palabras estén siendo perfectas en ese momento, algo no está bien.

El nombre cosquilleando en sus labios mientras camina hasta alcanzar su hombro para luego obligarle a mirarlo es reemplazado de inmediato.

—Amor... Aunque me hace feliz escucharte... Puedo sentir que algo está matándote... No mientas... Tu rostro me dice que algo no va bien...

Bruce se sorprende un poco por el cariñoso apelativo, pero se nota aun más asombrado al escucharlo. Estaba seguro de que había logrado ocultar sus sentimientos.

Era vergonzoso saber que había fallado tan trágicamente delante suyo.

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había visto tan claro a través de él.

Bruce desvió la mirada inmediatamente después, incapaz de dar voz a aquello que lo atormentaba desde hacía años.

Primero apenas como una pequeña onda en el charco, ahora extendiéndose hasta volverse un maremoto de sentimientos.

Es consciente de que tiene la máscara puesta, pero con todo y ello, el beso en su frente quema.

—En cualquier caso... —continúa Clark, ante su silencio, mientras alcanza sus manos lentamente, acunándolas entre las propias— Él no es un bebé... 

—Dijiste que tenía días de nacido... —replicó confundido el murciélago, entonces el otro notó que no había estado poniendo mucha atención antes.

Le sonrió ligeramente.

—Nació hace pocos días, sí... Pero tiene el cuerpo de un adolescente... Creo que decir que luce como Nightwing sería exagerar... Pero es cercano...

Bruce se sintió estúpido por creer que un recién nacido sería fácil de ocultar.

Eso lo hizo un poco más fácil.

—Quiero que lo conozcas... Es un buen chico... Un poco rebelde, me recuerda un poco a mí mientras estudiaba...

Batman asiente a medias, perdiendo un poco el hilo de la conversación mientras abandonan la sala.

No tiene cabeza para seguir trabajando, el otro lo sabe.

Mientras avanzan hasta la sala de transporte Clark continúa contándole algunas cosas más bien triviales, probablemente más preocupado por llenar el silencio que por decirle lo poco laborioso que fue convencer a Dick de mantener el secreto.

_"Si mataras a alguien_ " piensa, medio divertido. _"Dick es quien escondería el cuerpo por ti._ "

Clark casi puede adivinar sus pensamientos al ver el atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Al menos se nota algo más relajado.

Mientras ingresan a la Baticueva, al tiempo en que Batman se va deshaciendo del traje para colocarlo en su sitio, Superman continúa la conversación.

—Decidió apellidarse Kent... Aparentemente, John pensó que era gracioso en ese momento... Irónico, dijo...

—Bueno, es tu hijo, al fin y al cabo—replicó Bruce, con cierto sarcasmo, mientras terminaba de vestirse, ahora encaminándose a la salida.

Aquello le ganó una risa desganada por parte del otro, al tiempo en que cruzaban la puerta secreta de la sala de estar para seguidamente dirigirse juntos a su habitación.

—No sé si él o yo nos sintamos cómodos con eso... Quiero decir... Necesitará una familia... Y sé que puedo ser como un padre si lo necesita pero...Honestamente... —se calla abruptamente, despertando la curiosidad del otro.

Bruce abre la puerta del cuarto, tras pasar, Clark entra tras él antes de poner el cerrojo al cerrar la puerta.

—No creo ser lo que Conner necesita ahora... —confiesa, sin embargo, tan fácil como Clark puede ver a través de su esposo, Bruce ve a través de él.

No responde nada. 

Es el menos indicado para hablar de aquello que un adolescente necesita. 

Clark es el primero en acostarse, acostumbrado a leer un poco mientras espera que Bruce salga del baño antes de ir él. Solía excusarse diciendo que, de otra manera, no se molestaría siquiera en hojear el libro de turno.

Cuando Wayne regresa a la habitación, regresa solamente con la ropa interior. Había desarrollado la costumbre de dormir desnudo, pero, con su esposo había sido todo un tema durante los primeros meses juntos —antes de siquiera haber considerado su relación como algo serio—, por lo que se había adaptado a dormir solo con bóxers.

Sube a la cama King-Size y llega hasta su puesto para luego cubrirse bajo las sábanas al tiempo en que el otro va al baño. 

Han pasado por eventos traumáticos antes, y se habían prometido a sí mismos —sin saber que coincidían en ello— que no permitirían que nada ni nadie interfiriera con ese tipo de momentos.

Esos cortos instantes donde eran como cualquier pareja normal.

Bruce se acuesta mirando al techo primero, los minutos le parecen extrañamente largos. La noticia todavía le parece una locura. ¿Clonar a Superman? Quizá si no estuviese casado con él, reconocería aquello como un gran movimiento.

Pero debido a que se trataba de su esposo...

Cuando el otro regresa a la cama, no necesita mirarlo para saber que está exactamente en la misma posición que él. Algo continúa dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y Bruce no puede culparlo. No debe ser sencillo. Cuando Damián llegó a su vida había sido un reto también.

—¿Bruce? —le llama el otro, en voz baja

Su esposo le dedica una mirada de reojo, dándole su atención.

—Me gustaría tener un hijo contigo.

La forma tan sincera en que lo ha dicho, aunado a la expresión honesta de su rostro, hacen que la cara del millonario se caliente de manera inmediata, al tiempo que sus ojos, sin siquiera poder anticiparlo, le traicionan al comenzar a arder con intensidad. Se obliga a mirar a otra dirección, en un intento por no dejarle ver esa lamentable expresión que, seguro, ya ha escaneado perfectamente.

No tiene respuesta para aquello.

No puede decir nada porque, si lo hace, delataría que eso es justo lo que él ha estado pensando.

Los brazos del otro le rodean, se encuentra a sí mismo evitando mirarlo, pero no se resiste cuando sus labios alcanzan su coronilla.

Nunca se habría esperado que el otro tuviese exactamente su mismo deseo.

Superman atribuyó su reacción a la sorpresa, pronto se encontró repartiendo besos por su cuerpo, e, inmediatamente, buscando sus labios para devorar la boca se mantenía en silencio, salvo por los bajos suspiros que escapaban de vez en cuando.

No hablaron más esa noche, se dedicaron a hacer el amor como pocas veces hacían. Demasiado acostumbrados a un ritmo rápido, aquel momento fue casi mágico.

Kal-El nunca reparó en el hecho de que había encontrado una vieja herida.

Bruce nunca se dio cuenta de que el otro hablaba de un hijo de ambos como si realmente existiese esa posibilidad.

A veces se miraban el uno al otro tan claramente, que olvidaban observar.

 


End file.
